Dear Fanfiction ( And other random junk )
by Bella The Beauty
Summary: You know the drill. Now you can ask your own questions.. Just leave them in the reviews.
1. Leo

Dear Fanfiction,

Remind me, when am I getting back together with Calypso?

You know she can't resist all of the sexiness that is the Valdez. I mean I'm smoking. *lights hand on fire* literally.

From,

The flaming hot Valdez.

P.s I'm waiting Calli


	2. Annabeth

Dear Fanfiction,

Are all these "smut" stories for a reason? Or all they for you sick mortals entertainment? Hmm? I'll have you dead. I'm a responsible 16 year old! I'm no slut! Okay, yes I have had the tendancy to stare at Percy's beautifully toned and chisled body. Not too mucular and lean too.

sorry?

Oh yeah.

From,

Annabeth Chase, one perv of a -

"The hades are you doing on my account Leo?" *Brandishes sharp dagger*

"NOTHING!"

Oh,

From Annabeth Chase, One Pissed demi-god


	3. Percy

Dear Fanfiction,

I thought that Annabeth couldn't get enough of me. And I am totally right! And I kno to.

Percy Jackson, The sexiest demi-god ali-

One sec-

"The hades you doing?"

"Nothing Annie"

"Burn Percy, burn!"

*Lights up flaming nunchunks and chases Percy*

**I have no idea. Don't even ask.**


	4. Demeter

Dear Fanfiction,

It has been pointed out to me by a certain Godess *Ahem* Athena, that I have never explained to you foolish mortals the importance of cereal. If this cause concerns you then please donate to the cereal fund: making better more nutricious cereal since 5 minutes ago.

Demeter.


	5. Demeter II

Dear Fanfiction,

why haven't you donated to the cereal fund?! Hmmmm.. FREAGINN DEMIGODS these days. why haven't you eaten your cereal. LKDJFLJAJOFJID! I suppose your taking after the Hades scum are you?

Hmmm! I'll see about this.. For punishment you shall have to eat your CEREAL! NO! IM NOT TALKING ABOUT COCOPOPS! AM I A JOKE?! I AM DEMETER GODESS OF THE HARVEST! CONTROLER OF GRASS! FEAR ME PUNY DEMIGODS! FEAR ME!

IM GOING TO FIND YOU! LKJDLFJOIEDJVNKJ:OUAJL! YOU THINK THIS IS IN ALL CAPS FOR NOTHING! HMMMMM? YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID...

VERY VERY AFRAID! YOU MUST EAT GOOD CEREAL!

LDJL:FJ:OIFJ:OHJKDJFOIJFLJFIODJFOJF:ODJKJALJ;KAJD:KJD

Demeter, GODESS OF CEREAL!

**I may or may not have phycological iSSueS... I leave that for you to decide..**


	6. Nico

**OMG guys. Your spoiling me. ALL THE REVIE ! I'm so happy I'm not even typing properly! I just need to let you kno, ho grateful I am. I'm still not typing right. *Facepalm* Oh ell.**

Dear Fanfiction,

The hades did Thalico come from?! I haven't even had a proper conversation ith her.

Nico D'Angelo

P.s - I don't want to date your Mary-sue either!

I have a love you know! And he's called...

You know I shouldn't really mention that...

Again Nico D'i Angelo, not another one of fanfiction's demented little puppets, Ghost King and all around Bad-Ass.

still not a Thalico fan either.


	7. Posiedon

**To updates in one day! Just for you to see that IM THAT grateful!  
**

Dear Fanfiction,

There is _no_ relationship with Athena and I.

You sickos.

Your still longing for some scandal though aren't you?

ell if your that desperate then contact the stoll brothers or Leo Valdez at Camp Half-Bloo-

"How are you on my account, weakling?"

"Got to go, sorry my lord" *scurries out of the room*

Posiedon.. About to chase off the brat that hacked into my account..

**Hehehehe..**


	8. I can't even say it

Dear Fanfiction,

why y'all hating? All we want iS Nico or Leo... Your choice.

Or else..

with Love,

The Mary-Sues


	9. Butch

Dear Fanfiction,

why must you assume I love skittles?

Butch, clearly not getting it.. still as manly as ever though...


	10. Leo II

Dear Fanfiction,

If two of us are going to day...

Can it not be me? I'm way too sexy to die.

Leo Valdez


	11. Leo III

Dear Fanfiction,

It was fine when it was just Nico... Don't drag me into your Mary-sue's love life.

cuz' bitch, please, we all know, even if she's a freagin' daughter of Apollo, she.

Can't. Take. The. Heat.

Or sexiness. Just saying.

Leo Valdez, hottest man alive.


	12. Reyna

Dear Fanfiction,

I come back from riding across the mare nonstrum, alone, and I find this.

This. what. Is. This.

LEYNA! This cursed ship.

MARK MY WORD!

I, Reyna, am going to find whoever made this stupid excuse for a ship. And do the unmentionable. If they're reading this... They should be afraid. VERY AFRAID.

I get Peyna. I get Jeyna.

I DO NOT GET LEYNA!

I paraphrase the great Frank sinatra:

In other words go to tartarus.

Reyna, Queen of Rome.


	13. Jason

**This is like my 5th Chapter today. somebody stop me.. I'm on a roll!**

**P.s I'm not a Jason hater! I love him and he's my homie.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I DO have a personality. I think I lost it at walmart.

Yeah..

Jason


	14. Clarisse

**somebody stop me.. I'm on a roll! AND it's my 8th chapter!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Bitch, please.

Just because I'm dating Chris does not mean I hop around in a mini-skirt and am plastered in as much make up as Drew.

Pur-leas.

Clarisse, a very violent daughter of Ares. Not a slut.

P.s-

those fanfics with Percy as a girl. Keep writing those, they crack me up.


	15. wtf!

Dear Fanfiction,

so there's no new Caleo stories... I just can't believe you people... I get that my ship isn't as important as the almighty *little sob* Percabeth, but... C'mon *sob* we're worth at least one to seven Frazels. And there's more of those... *Makes little sobbing sounds*

*Continues long rant*

_Meanwhile_

_In a mysterious secret location._

"Okay men, we're going to find the little brat that hacked my account.." Poseidon ordered. He was dressed in large black robes, facing the throne.

"Sir, we have located him.." One of the Merman spoke. They too were dressed in large black robes.

"Very well. Do what you have to do."

_Back in the Leo Cave..._

**Dun Dun DUUUUUN! whats' going to happen next? ****what'****s ****with the black robe****s? ********will more Caleo stories be written? ****************************w**ill I ever use capital letter**s**? ******************************************************w**ill the stupid author ever actually make a good **************************s**tory? **********************************************************************************w**ill the stupid author ever stop trying to use rhetorical question**************************s to try and make you laugh? will this actually have a plot? will the author ever stop making really long author's notes?**

**************************All to be found in the next chapter...**


	16. Meh

**I'm having a math exam on Tuesday...**

**Que the banging head against the table because I don't get algebra! And my Keyboard is broken! And I should be revising now but procrastination for the win!**

**Yay!**

**Now on with it...**

_Meanwhile in the Leo Cave..._

CRAsH!

A bunch of merman in black robes came through the door **(Dont worry all shall be explained... At a later time...)**

"watch out!" One of them yelled

"He" One stuttered...

"He's gotta nose!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leo yelled as bullets flew...

_Meanwhile in the Palace of Poseidon..._


	17. Milleniuim Bridge

_Meanwhile in the Palace of Poseidon..._

"Now that the scum has been disposed of..."

*Evil laughter*

Teleports...

_Meanwhile in the Leo Cave..._

"You'll never catch me alive!"

*Leo teleports*

"Damn..." One guard cursed.

*Guards teleport*

_On the Millenium bridge...(the one that the death eaters destroy in Harry Potter)_

There are muggles on one side of the bridge terrified as.. Oh Look a news team are doing it for us...

"Thank you John on that interesting report on toe fungus, but back on the new milennium... OH MY GOD!"

_Meanwhile in Camp-Half Blood_


	18. The Twins

_Meanwhile in Camp-Half Blood_

Two Red-headed twins appear, at about the age of 16...

"Come my Children, you must be here for a reason."

They look horrified..

"GODDAMMIT GEORGE!"

"I APOLIGIZE!"

"THAT's THE THIRD TIME YOU"VE APPARATED Us INTO AN ALTERMATE DIMENTION!"

"You guys look kinda familiar... Do I know you?" Percy says.

"HARRY!"

"Thank Gandalf you're here."

"errr. I'm Percy.."

Annabeth: wait does that mean...

NOOO! THE MILLENIUM BRIDGE.. ONE OF THE FINEst PEICEs OF ART EVER!"

Falls to her knees and cries..

**I think I'm gonna have a showdown between the stolls and the weasleys.. Vote on my POLL!**


	19. Author's Notice

Hey! Ok here's the deal: New years resolution, I'm going to update weekly!

If not I get a stripe and have to update all my fics twice next week. whats a stripe? I'm glad you asked. If I get 3 stripes in the year I update daily for a week. BAM! So on MONDAY THE 14th JANUARY I update weekly!

I've got to apologise too though. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! fanfiction has been having a couple of bumps and I'm really sorry! I'm actually writing this on m. Phonbe because it hasn't been working on my laptop.

xx

Bella


	20. Camp Half Blood

Hey!

* * *

"Okay,Fred, lets go! Maybe we can apparate another dimension."

"Look guys, maybe we can sort this mes... " Percy says, putting his hand on George's shoulder

"NO!" The millenium bridge! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"She grasps at them just as they aparrate, bringing our two favorite demigods with them.

_Meanwhile, at the Milleniun bridge_...


	21. Milleniuim Bridge II

**Hey!**

* * *

"Okay,Fred, lets go! Maybe we can apparate another dimension."

"Look guys, maybe we can sort this mes... " Percy says, putting his hand on George's shoulder

"NO!" The millenium bridge! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"She grasps at them just as they aparrate, bringing our two favorite demigods with them.

_Meanwhile, at the Millenium bridge_...


End file.
